No Regret
by deeplyshallow
Summary: Then the guards arrive and everything changes. Her anger doesn’t matter anymore – he doesn’t even think about it – only her safety, only he can save her and only if he is careful. He wracks his previously unused brain for a plan - Cornfield Scene


**Yeah yeah, I know I'm meant to be writing Say There's No Future, but these oneshot ideas keep distracting me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked would I be writing fanfiction for it? Actually probably yes, I've always thought if I wrote a novel worthy of fanfiction I'd spend all my time reading the fanfiction and then end up writing stuff from other characters' POVs and then publishing them anonymously, but that's beside the point as I really don't own Wicked.**

* * *

What had he been before he'd met her? Stupid, careless, shallow, selfish, Oz he hadn't even believed in love. But she had changed him, more than she would ever know, more than he could ever comprehend. She had seen more in him than he had ever seen in himself, despite all his expectations he had fallen in love with her.

So he had followed her, because whatever she had told him, he couldn't leave her in danger. He had got there minutes after she arrived, and is now watching her and Glinda fighting over him, the grief and guilt for her sister driving her mad, how he wants to reveal himself and hold her in his arms, only forcing the thought of how angry both girls would be if they see him into his mind is keeping him away.

Then the guards arrive and everything changes. Her anger doesn't matter anymore – he doesn't even think about it – only her safety, only he has the chance to save her and only if he is careful. He wracks his previously unused brain for a plan, a way to make her safe.

Suddenly it comes to him, there is only one way, it will not save everyone but it will save the ones – the one who matters. His dreams of their future together shattering, he swings into the field.

A moment of stunned silence follows his appearance as all eyes turn on him. He hides the panic in his voice as he says calmly, "Let the green girl go."

His words break the spell, immediately the guards spring into action, some pointing their rifles towards him, slowly moving to encircle him. Glinda gasps words that he does not listen to and then before he can stop himself he looks at her – his Fae. She does not speak but her face tells him everything, there is no anger in those eyes just the same blind panic and desperation as his own, she wants to save him as much as he needs to save her. _Elphaba I'm so sorry _he thinks as he turns his rifle on his ex-fiancé who is still holding the pointed hat.

"I said let her go, or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guard's watched while Glinda the Good was slain."

The guards step back warily, yesterday he had been their friend, today they do not know what he was capable of.

"Fiyero…" Glinda says almost whispering, as if wondering herself whether he would be able to carry out his threat, he doesn't know – he doesn't know to what lengths he would go to save Elphaba.

"I said let her go," he says more fiercly, Glinda nods furiously and the guard's grip on Elphaba loosens, she pulls herself out of their grip, "Elphaba, go now."

She looks directly at him; _she knows what I'm doing, _"No, not without you."

"Fiyero please," he does not know whether Glinda is begging him to go or stay, but it doesn't matter, he made his decision years ago the day he decided to rescue a Lion Cub.

"Hush!" he turns to Elphaba, "Now! Go!"

"Do it," says Glinda, almost fiercely, throwing her the hat, he shoots her a grateful look, somehow thankful that she is still on their side.

She turns to him for the last time, and her brown eyes meet his blue, "I love you," she mouths, before fleeing.

He monitors the guards as he leaves, stepping closer to Glinda as they attempt to follow her, Glinda takes a step forward too and he realises that she's playing along now – she's forgiven them. He silently thanks her.

He sees her take off into the sky, knowing for every second he watches her, the guards are getting closer towards him, preparing to take Glinda out of his reach, but he no longer cares. _She's safe _is the only thought running through his head as he drops his rifle – preparing himself for the guards' hard grip – he is not disappointed.

What he is not prepared for is Glinda's shrieks, "Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness stop!" he smiles at her sadly, there is nothing she can do to get him out of this, "Don't you see? He just… he just… he loves her."

Her acceptance affects him more than he could ever imagine, only now he realises how deeply he hurt her, "Glinda, I'm so sorry," he cries as he is dragged away.

He had never imagined he would see such looks of menace on those he had only yesterday considered friends, his cries of pain only encourage them but he will never tell them where she went, no matter how great his pain. He knew what would happen the moment he swung into the cornfield and he knows that she's safe. He does not regret a single thing.

* * *

**Not sure why I wanted to write this, but seeing as I always over analyse things I thought that a thought process from Fiyero in the Cornfield Scene from the idea he knew that he wouldn't get out alive would be interesting, and also I seem to enjoy writing angst at the moment.**


End file.
